Time Itself
by 1st female scarlet speedster
Summary: Diana sullenly thinks about her eternal life... And everything before... BMWW Prologue chapters. Some FLUFF
1. Time Itself

_** Author's Note**_: Hi everyone, I Hope you guys are enjoying all my other stories! But for now, I felt like writing a short ONESHOT. I really hope you guys enjoy my first ONESHOT.

* * *

For some people, eternity is something they crave.

It's a goal.

A goal that can never be reached.

Though, don't tell that to me.

I've already attained that goal,

Since the day I was born, made of clay on the extinct island of Themyscira.

You could call it a blessing,

I could call it a blessing from Hades himself.

* * *

A billion years…

Time can never be measured.

365 billion days…

For an immortal anyways.

8.760 trillion hours…

Death would seem peaceful.

5.2560 quadrillion seconds…

Since everyone I have actually cared for are gone.

* * *

Clark, he was more of a friend than I could ever ask for.

Shyera, my dear sister, as good as my kin from Themyscira.

Hal, little brat, never gave me that box of chocolates he promised me a billion years back.

J'onn, my fellow comrade, not god nor human, but male, an honorable colleague.

Wally, my first and only brother, the harsh times of my Earth days never seemed to disturb his spirit.

...

Bruce…

My love…

My one and only…

How time cannot cease the raging fire of loss.

My other half…

My significant other…

If you could see how the world we fought for ended, you'd be ashamed of what your heirs have done.

I am ashamed too, for they are _our_ heirs…

* * *

You're face is still fresh in my memories of my early Earth days.

With the millions of years that have gone by,

There's not a single day where I haven't thought about you…

Us…

Our kids…

Our memories…

* * *

I think about our lives,

Our ups and downs…

The little things in my undying life is what keeps me going.

Your smile, Bruce…

Your eyes…

* * *

I lay motionless, floating…

Not knowing where I'm going…

The feel of nothing surrounding me, just open space…

It gives me time to think…

Think about my billion years of existence.

I'm the last of the Greek Gods.

They vanished about 500 million years ago.

I killed half of them, the rest destroyed themselves. They had it coming.

It was just a matter of time before they died, even with immortality, there is always a loophole, immortality is unnatural.

Even for gods.

* * *

Closing my eyes, seeing the never ending darkness…

So peaceful, so inviting…

So alluring...

My eyes open slightly, seeing the milky way, the millions of galaxies that float before me.

There's a planet and its three moons, uninhabited, yet the closest substitution of the Earth that I have come to love.

* * *

I reach up slowly and press two fingers up upon my forehead, where a part of him lies in the star above my eyes.

_'Bruce, this is yours… Ours…'_

* * *

I slowly fly towards the massive land on the cloud covered planet.

My home for the past 100 million years.

The house located on a small island right off the massive continent '_West_'.

Wayne Island is very similar to Themyscira.

* * *

Landing on the soft sand of Wayne Island's beach reminds me of the time Bruce and I had a passionate night on the sand of a hidden island near Themyscira.

The thought made me flush in the cheeks.

* * *

In the distance on the beach, I see glass cases at least seven feet tall. Walking towards them, I swallow the lump in my throat, my eyes burn like Hell's fires.

Walking closer, the cases come in view.

I have displayed the suits of Batman.

Looking at Caped Crusader's most famous suit, the Dark Knight, my legs shake and my knees give out.

I fall to the ground, kneeling, then sitting back on my legs.

* * *

I cry…

Cried like I have never had before.

There's no one to see me,

There's nothing left.

My family has died,

Bruce is gone.

Clark, the only person I had let in my life after _everyone _died.

People said he had no end, but, he too died eventually, about a thousand years back.

His death pushed me off the edge.

* * *

I look up from my sobs, I see Bruce's face through my tear struck eyes.

A time where we found Ra's Al Ghul's Lazarus Pit.

The memory made me crumble.

I fist the sand under my hand, grabbing it and throwing it at the sealed suit.

"Why?!" I see the sand slide off the glass and fall back to the beach.

* * *

Time itself is cruel, the only barrier between me and Bruce.

* * *

I walk back to my house, an exact replica of the Wayne Manor.

I walk through two rooms and down one hall before I reach the grandfather clock that leads to the decommissioned Batcave.

The inoperable monitor greets me with a blank black screen.

In a case similar to the eight or so outside along the beach, is my Batwoman costume.

When I die, I'm going to depart this eternal life as Batwoman, not Wonder Woman.

I spin and attain the costume of Batwoman.

I look down at myself and there's nothing but pain that I feel, no happiness, no joy, just grief.

I see the pieced together Batwing, the last one he flew.

I fly back up the stairs and out the replicated Manor.

Flying into the sky, I leave Earth two's atmosphere.

* * *

I see planets, the milky way, galaxies...

The black, purple, pink, white…

They're all so majestic.

So quiet, it's a perfect place to pass.

I fly towards Earth two's sun, then stop abruptly.

Floating, I watch the flames of the purple sun reach for the blackness that surrounds it.

I let myself drift slowly towards the sun until it sucks me into its strong grasp. I feel the cold flames lick my face.

I fall...

And fall...

I see the purple turn into white,

I close my eyes and let the cold icy fire engulf me.

Finally,

I feel free…

I feel at peace…

* * *

I open my eyes, I'm dressed in nothing but my traditional Wonder Woman suit.

Everything's white, too white.

Too quiet.

The last time everything was too quiet was towards the beginning of my eternal life.

When Bruce _was_ my life.

_'There's no way…'_

"Bruce…?"

I feel a presence in the neverending white.

"_Diana…"_

My eyes widen, my body stiffens…

I turn around and see a much too familiar and painful silhouette…

That voice, even after a billion years, I haven't forgot how it made my heart soar.

The bright light illuminates his body…

As he moves gracefully,

Closer…

And closer…

I see him for the first time in forever.

I _truly_ see him.

_My _Batman…

_My _Bruce Wayne…

There's nothing more I can ask for…

"_Welcome home, Princess…"_

* * *

_Some people believe that eternity is priceless…_

_It's something they crave…_

_It's a goal…_

_A goal I've attained…_

_Time itself is cruel._

* * *

_I'm finally with my love,_

_There's nothing more I can ever ask for…_


	2. Prologue 1

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi guys! Its me again! So I know I said that I'd make a prologue to '_Time Itself_', so here it is!

I maybe writing more when I get the time, but really, don't be expecting constant updates.

Also, I've been getting some pretty nasty comments from anonymous people and seriously... I'm not going to be all like, "OMG! Why don't you go fuck yourself?". No. I'm not going to be like that because all you guys want is attention and I'm not going to give it to you. The only person benefiting off of that is **_ME_**. Thanks for the reviews!

All I can do is warn you that if you don't like novice writing, don't read fanfiction on . Because practically 99% of are regular people, wanting to share their stories with other regular people. So can you please do all of us a favor and **_DON'T READ_**. Thank you for your time!

Sorry about all that hating... I just needed to say that.

Once again, if you _**LOVELY NORMAL PEOPLE**_ would like another prologue, then please PM or comment it please!

_**DISCLAIMER: GUYS... ONCE AGAIN, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANYTHING. I SAY THIS BECAUSE IF I DID, BRUCEY AND WONDY WOULD ALREADY HAVE FOUR CHILDREN... AND IF I OWNED DC, MY WITTLE DAMIAN WOULDN'T BE DEAD...**_

* * *

_**Prologue 1**_

* * *

It's my first day on the Justice League's team, I'm nervous, who wouldn't be?

Sitting in my two bedroom apartment in Paris, I ponder about Man's World. Its so different from home.

I've been 'working' alone for half a year now, I've been invited to the League because they saw my crave for justice.

Its ironic really, Batman was the one who recommended my joining. I've heard the rumors that he doesn't trust anyone, the only person closest to gaining his trust is Superman.

Sword and lasso in my hands, I await the voice of the Martian, he is to give me access to the Watch Tower.

"Wonder Woman, are you ready for transportation?" I reach up and touch the brand new earpiece, I'm still trying to get comfortable with the invading technology in my ear.

"Yes, location is accessible."

A few moments pass before light flashes around me and the next time I blink, I see the empty, desolate orbiting satellite called the 'Watch Tower'.

I'm apparently apart of the Founders, they consist of the first seven members who have joined the league. I will have to take leadership soon. I don't know enough about how this world works, I'm not suited for the job. I might be Champion Of The Amazons, but that doesn't make me any smarter in an alien world.

I questioned Superman's acquaintance's decision about making me apart of their trio, and he told me to never question the Batman's choice. I have never met this 'Batman' before, nor do I feel obligated to trust his judgment.

Superman greets me in the center of what seems like the core of the Watch Tower.

"Diana Of Themyscira, its wonderful seeing you again!" he flies up to me and gives me a hug. The public call him 'Boy Scout', he's probably the most loving man I have met in my time here in Man's World.

He squeezes tightly, if I were an ordinary woman, I would have been crushed under his arms.

"It's my pleasure, Superman." He give one last final squeeze before releasing his steel bands. Though I have only met him yesterday, I feel I hold a strong connection with the Kryptonian. I think this is how a brother is.

"Please, call me Clark." I had to blink a few times, as I recall, most of Earth's heroes wish to not speak of their 'normal' human lives. Superman described it as 'being cautious' and 'you can never be too careful with the ones you love'. I don't necessarily worry about my mother, sisters, and family members for I strongly believe that they can handle themselves.

Superman must have seen the taken back look I gave him for he explained his reasoning, "Its ok Diana, I feel that if we are going to work on a team together, we have to trust each other. We have to know each other like we know ourselves.

I nod my head once in understanding, but I only seem to see Superman, confusing me further. Who is apart of the Founders? I know for certain that Superman, Batman, J'onn J'onzz, and I are included, but Superman explained to me the other day that there will be seven Founders.

"Who else is apart of the Founding seven?"

Clark leads me around the teleporters to what could be the 'front' of the Watch Tower's center. There were at least two dozen different screens, they all depicted different television news.

"The founding seven are decided based upon Batman and my decisions. We have thought through each member closely and based our selection on their status before they picked up the superhero gig and currently. We have recruited The Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern. Along with you and J'onn."

Though we were all individual crime fighters, Superman wanted to unite all of us to create a greater force.

"I have yet to meet the notorious Dark Knight. We are holding a 'Founder's Meeting', correct?" I was curious to see the Batman congregate in a group of other heroes. He is such a solitary creature.

I was also excited to meet the rest of the Founders who I will be working with for a very long period of time. I have crossed paths with most of the heroes of Man's World over the past six months I've been here, but since we are always 'working', we don't necessarily have the time to converse.

"Yes, there will be a gathering when the rest of the members arrive. It will take place shortly."

As Superman looks at the monitor screens, examining each one of them closely, I stand there, looking at him, watching the 'Boy Scout', or so the media calls him, stare at the world through screens.

One at a time, the world's heroes phase into the Watch Tower's center. I greet each one differently.

Hawkgirl makes an appearance and I perform a Thanagarian greeting. It's a simple crossing with each person's forearm. She seems surprised to see me present at the gathering, but it quickly vanishes from her face. She responds to my greeting with eager eyes.

The earth's first Green Lantern arrives after Hawkgirl. Apparently, there was a change in plans. John Stewart, Earth's second green lantern was actually recruited for the job, for Earth's first Green Lantern, Hal Jordan was occupied with his sector and his work on Oa. But apparently, Jordan was excused from his duties and was told to attend to his work back on his home planet, Earth. So here he is, arriving through the teleporters, greeting me.

I shake his hand. For the men here on Man's World, that's the proper way to greet, apparently. Though man's customs still elude me.

The next to arrive is The Flash. He's very overexcited and full of joy. I have a feeling that he will bring the League the bright light that it needs.

By then, J'onn J'onzz has arrived from wherever he was before and he too greeted the new found League members.

After he greeted all the new recruits, I approach him. "J'onn, its nice to finally meet you." I give him a small smile, I can't let my warrior symbolism fade. He gives a nod, "Same here, Wonder Woman." With his last words, he must have had better things to do, he phased beneath the floor leaving me alone with the rest of the founding members.

All except Batman of course.

As soon as all the formalities are finished, Superman ushers us towards the fourth hallway left of the monitors. He leads us in front of a room with the large, tall doors. It has to be ten feet tall and six feet wide.

The sliding doors open like a standard elevators and they we walk through.

This has to be the Founders' room.

Superman, or Clark, as he would prefer me calling him, told me about the Watch Tower's setup. We held this conversation two weeks ago, informing me about the 'breaking news that was announced by Superman that the 'Justice League' would be forming'. He actually came to me as Clark Kent, his alter-ego self.

He thought that it would be best to approach her as a reporter.

So here we are, entering what would be restricted to all with the exception of us.

As we walk through and The Flash speeding around the entire room, inspecting every inch of it, the rest of us take in our surroundings.

I have never seen such a room like this one before.

The backrest of the chairs surrounding the oval meeting table were at least seven feet tall, the table a beautiful gold, the emblem of the Justice League etched into the center.

And of course, the most intriguing sight to see, The Batman. He' sitting in the head of the table, on one end of the oval table.

He's sitting there, going through something on the hologram in front of him.

We all take our seats. Its amazing actually, we technically have assigned seating. On the back of each of our chairs, the symbols we wear for the greater good are carved into the back of the seven foot tall backrests. Clark was stationed at the opposite end of Batman. I was on Batman's right hand side.

It actually made me blush for when the gods of Olympus hold a feast, their mates usually are seated to their right side, while they are seated at the head of the table. This seat arrangement is a spitting image of how it would be in Olympus.

As everyone is seated, there is a moment of silence.

Superman looks expectantly at the Dark Knight.

I too turn my gaze on him, the man, obviously mortal, sits there still as the dead, face unchanging before he spoke.

I look at his only exposed skin, his chin and mouth. I can tell, just by looking at his full lips, he's a handsome man beneath the cowl.

I smirk at my train of thought, _'Six months on Man's World can change a Themyscirian grown immortal warrior.'_

"Welcome to the Justice League," he pauses, his deep gruff voice takes a break. The silence in the room stirred.

He turns his head in my direction ever so slightly, "Wonder Woman," he says it as if he was noting my presence.

I have long wiped the smirk off my face, but mentally, its still there.

_'This is going to be interesting.'_


	3. Prologue 2

_**Author's Note:**_

Ok guys, first things first, I just want to remind you that all the prologues that I'm writing won't be in chronological order ok? I needed to say that just so you don't get confused.

Second thing: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It really makes me want to write more!

Third thing: So here's the update! I sincerely hope that you guy'll love it!

Fourthing thing: *hint hint* don't cry! LOL

**_DISCLAIMER: SORRY TO TELL YOU GUYS... AGAIN... BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT... *CRIES IN A CORNER*_**

* * *

**_Prologue 2_**

* * *

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the only one.

I searched my teammate's faces, there didn't seem to be a trace of it. Not that I could tell they were all knocked out, or so I hoped.

Maybe it was just me.

I was, for the first time in my life, truly horrified.

I looked at the pile of debris and rubble, along with the scrap pieces of what used to be the Batwing.

No.

Horrified would not describe what I felt. I was _mortified_.

* * *

I was tied, not able to move a muscle. I sat there in agony. I watched everything unfold before my own eyes. My teammates, they were fighting.

But me? I wasn't doing anything. I was helpless. I got pulled out of the battle during the first hour.

I was captured and was forced to watch miserably while my friends were slowly being defeated.

I pulled and tugged on the golden lasso around my ankles and wrists. The more I struggled, the more the rope would glow and burn into my flesh. I had gashes lining my body, my left cheek was slit and bleeding like a waterfall. Everything was cut, there was no untouched surface on my skin.

I watched.

I watched as my friends fell, one at a time.

Shyera.

Wally.

Hal.

I watched as my family was battered horridly until they dropped.

And I couldn't do anything about it.

As J'onn fell from the sky, I yanked on the rope causing blood to drip from my wrists. I grind my teeth together refusing to show pain. My captor held me on a close leash.

I looked back at her, "Let. Me. Go." With each word, my throat burned. Even with the Lasso of Truth restricting me from moving or talking, I've learned to overcome the powers of the weapon.

The woman who was holding me was Athena herself.

"Diana of Themyscira, do you hear yourself? You disgrace your mother, your sisters, and the gods themselves?! How could you defend these mere mortals? Five years in Man's World has made you weak, warrior." Her voice was laced with disdain, she didn't even have the decency to look me in the eyes.

The goddess standing before me was one that I had worshiped for my entire life. I can't believe that I looked up to such a devil.

"You dishonorable traitor, you don't even wear the armor your mother had given to you." Her voice is like Medusa's.

I briefly look down upon myself. I wear the hand tailored battle suit of Batwoman. Bruce had made it for me.

I don't bother to look at her, she disgusts me. I once again turn my attention towards the loosing battle before my eyes. The Batwing is flying, Superman is fighting.

I turn my head to see my fallen friends being tied to the side of The Daily Planet tower.

The battle of the gods was located in the heart of Metropolis.

As Superman is knocked down by Zeus, I scream in terror. The blood that leaks from my entire body doesn't make me grimace, the pain that emanates from the gashes don't seem to hurt.

I see the battle unfold before me and I can't do anything about it.

I watch with horror struck eyes as every known god from Olympus focus their full attention on the still flying Batwing. They throw swords, spears, lightning bolts, shields, maces, practically every weapon known to man and god at the jet.

As one of Zeus's lightning bolts hits the right wing of the jet, it starts to smoke and goes spinning. It flies full throttle into a nearby building where it crashes into the center and the entire structure falls on top of it.

I can feel the goddess of war's satisfied smirk burn into the back of my head.

My eyes flutter, they fill with unconscious tears. I blink a few times and they roll down my blood dried and soiled cheeks leaving a streak in their wake.

Maybe it was just me, maybe I was the only one.

I searched my teammate's faces, there didn't seem to be a trace of it. Not that I could tell they were all knocked out, or so I hoped.

Maybe it was just me.

I was, for the first time in my life, truly horrified.

I looked at the pile of debris and rubble, along with the scrap pieces of what used to be the Batwing.

No.

Horrified would not describe what I felt. I was _mortified_.

But soon, that feeling turned into pure rage. I no longer cared if I had to loose both my hands in order to get free, I was willing to do anything at this point.

Since my arms were tied behind me, I was able to grab the lasso with both my hands and pull on it. Athena was shocked I could see it on her face before I kicked her in the abdomen with my tied up feet. The ropes burned to an excruciating point, but I needed to do something. I couldn't let it end like this.

The goddess of war quickly recovered from her assault and she held the opposite end of the rope demanding me to stay still.

The pain was so great, there was no feeling anymore.

Athena pulls out her battle sword and slices me on the leg. I don't scream, I don't falter, nothing hurts. My determination cannot compare to Athena's fighting skills.

Holding the Lasso, she takes another quick swing at my head, maybe to end my immortal life, but I chose not to die. Not today, and probably not ever.

Instead, I duck underneath, and it severs the rope she was holding.

I pull my arms and feet apart, finally free of the compulsion of the Lasso of Truth.

I fly as fast as my body will take me to the rubble across from the Lexcorp building where Athena was holding me. I feel the salty water sink into my cuts, they sting, everything hurts, but the pain I feel physically cannot match the pain I feel as my heart breaks in two.

I throw pieces of the building to my sides, over my shoulders, everywhere but where they lay now. I see scraps of the Batwing and I pull it out will all the energy I could gather.

Maybe it was an adrenaline rush.

I pull the crushed jet out of the rubble and open the hatch.

My hands start to shake.

My entire body starts to shake.

I gently pull the man I feel head over heels with out of the compartment and into my arms.

My breath is caught in my throat. My hand shakes violently as I pull the cowl off his head.

I look down at his entire body, it's burned, beaten, cut, broken, anything that could physically harm a mortal was placed onto his physique.

Blood ran down from his mouth and nose and forehead.

But that wasn't what shattered my heart into a billion pieces, it was the fact that I couldn't hear a pulse, I couldn't hear his breath, I couldn't _feel _life itself emanating from him.

It was enough to break me.

I fell to my knees while I cradled his head. I sobbed as I bent over his lifeless body.

I can't feel anything, nothing.

Everything is numb, everything is dark.

Time itself stops.

But nothing,

_Nothing,_

Is going to stop me from returning the favor to his killers.


	4. Prologue 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm going to say this so there are not flamers or whatever the heck its called, this is NOT meant to be a GLWW story, its supposed to be friendly! I'm so sorry if there isn't a lot of BMWW in this, but I promise that this is not going to happen very often. So if you don't like this chapter because there is no BMWW, then you don't have to flame about it. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.**_

Hi everyone! So sorry that it took so long to update this! I worked really long and hard on this one, I tried to make it a little funny because the last chapter was kinda depressing... LOL, so anyways here it is.

Of course if you have any questions about the story or any comments of advice, then please review it below!

_**DISCLAIMER: GUYS... I DON'T OWN THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR ANYTHING... I HOPE THAT ONE DAY SOMEONE DECIDES TO SAY 'TO HELL WITH DISCLAIMERS' AND DECIDES TO GATHER A WHOLE LOT OF PEOPLE AND RIOTS ABOUT THEM FOREVER BANNING DISCLAIMERS.**_

* * *

**_Prologue 3_**

* * *

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"I-I'm sorry, Hal, but I do believe today's February 14? Am I wrong?" I tried to act as sincere as possible.

"Diana! Its-… No-… UUUGGGGRRRRAHHHHHH!"

I watch as the Green Lantern throws his hands up into the air in what could only be frustration.

I didn't think I was reading the monitor's time and date indicator incorrectly…

I take a step back from the much enraged mortal man.

"What's wrong with him?" Wally appeared in a flash holding a huge platter of Sky High Burgers.

"I-I don't understand? The current date is February 14, is it not?" I raised an eyebrow at the red colored superhero.

"Yagh, cheuay eis Balenzines Yau." Wally had just shoved a handful of burgers into his oversized mouth.

"What?"

He swallowed everything with a big gulp.

"Yeah, today's Valentines Day. What 'bout it?"

"Hal won't explain to me what this, '_Valentine's Day' _is."

"Valentine's Day?" he placed his hands on his hips, "Ahhhh… Valentine's Day…" then he acted as if he was swooning over one of Bruce's _'play thing's' _or so the media calls them.

I glanced over at Hal to see his expression. He was occupied cleaning his ring. It seemed to be much more interesting than 'The Wally Show'.

Wally continued to gallivant about Valentine's Day, "It's a day when couples can enjoy each other's company!" he added a light squeal at the end of his sentence, I was worried for my poor friend.

"It's when they can do little shenanigans together and buy chocolates and roses for each other!"

I will always have this mental image embroidered into my subconscious: Wally prancing around the hallway, making little girl faces, puckering his lips, and to top it all off, fluttering his eye lids.

I suppose this is the proper time to do a '_face palm'_?

"Well… Thank you Wally for that beautiful image you just depicted for us!" Hal said sarcastically. He was thinking the same thing, but the difference was, I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Orgh jeah… Nah prahgmblem. "

With that, he sprinted away.

There was a brief silence that settled when the speedster left.

"Chocolates and roses? What kind of holiday is this?" I was royally confused.

Hal sighed an exasperated sigh, "Diana… It's Valentine's Day. A day of love."

He was on the verge of just completely giving up on the matter.

"Why don't you go ask _'Mister High and Mighty' _over there what it is? You seem to listen to him…" GL pointed a green flashlight towards the shadows that illuminated Batman hiding in the dark corner.

What still amazes me is that the Watch Tower didn't seem to have _any _shadows, but he still was able to find a way to _hide in them._

I look towards my lover, I smile a smile that's only reserved for him.

"Bruce!" I jump up like a child and run to the mortal man before smacking into his Kevlar armor.

I gently press my lips against his before taking a step back from the man.

"Diana."

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I-I…"

I lift my legs up and hook them around his hips. I ring my arms around his neck and hold his face close to mine.

I inwardly smirk.

"Bruce?"

"I-I don't think…" His breathing became, a little more labored than usual.

"You don't think what, beloved?" I ran a finger down his lips leaning in towards his face just an inch more.

I bring my hips closer to his groin, causing him to let out a groan and my Lasso to touch his body.

"I-I don't think we should be doing this here, Princess." He grunted.

I rouse my pout face, he has somehow overcome the compulsion of my Lasso and directs the truth I want to hear to some other place in his head. Its quite amazing, really.

I just hoped, for Hal's sake, that he left while his sanity and subconscious still intact.

He's been tormented enough today, whether its been by the Flash or me.

Batman placed his hands gently on my waits and pried me off of him.

He cleared his throat, "No Diana. Not here."

I could tell from his much too deep voice that there was something nagging at him. He tended to have a slight edge to his voice.

He turned on his heels, cape swinging around him dramatically ready to leave me in the empty desolate hallway.

"Bruce, there's something wrong." It was a statement.

He stopped, dead in his tracks, he hesitated for a brief moment, "Yes, there is…" he turned his head around just enough to see the profile of his face.

For a fleeting moment, I was utterly astound.

"There is always something wrong, Diana. That's why were here, that's why I donned the uniform, that's why this whole freaking orbiting satellite is here," I had touched a nerve, he was on edge, "That's why I still fight."

He starts to drift away.

If its _'Valentine's Day'_, the day of _'love' _or so Wally calls it, then Bruce is as naïve about it as I am.

I float over to his moving form.

"Bruce, what is _'Valentine's Day'_?" He says that he doesn't want my naivety to disappear.

"I'm busy, Princess. I have business to attend to in Gotham." He doesn't glance.

"I know how much it matters to you, but may I be allowed lenience into your city? I want to help." Maybe he'll bend for me, it's the day of lover after all.

"…No."

"I understand…" I really did, but I wish he was more open. We've been struggling with the same troubles for the past two short moths we've been together.

I land gently on my feet, letting him pass me.

He doesn't turn around when he sees me stop.

I start to walk the opposite direction when I run into Hal, again.

"What's with the long face, Goddess?" he was hovering, hands behind his head, laying horizontally to the ground. Almost in a sleeping position.

Sometimes I wondered why Harold Jordan didn't have a lover.

Under his bravado masquerade, he was truly loving, he had a heart of pure will power. Maybe he just _'wasn't their type', _or so he always says when I try to introduce him to some of Diana Prince's friends.

"Its Bruce… I don't wish to bother you any longer, Hal. That's why I decided to ask him what Valentine's Day was… he said he was occupied with Gotham matters like usual…" I dipped my head slightly continuing to walk ahead, Hal's floating figure does not leaving my side.

"We'll, sweetheart, lemme tell you one thing. Brucey Boy isn't the man you should ask about V-Day, he probably doesn't know much about it, anyways."

"Well… I've been really wanting to know what it is since you brought up the topic… It'd be really nice if you could explain it to me…" I give him a _'puppy dog face'_.

He swings his feet to the ground and places his hands to his side, the light tap I hear from the floor indicates he's no longer hovering.

"Like Wally stated earlier, lovers usually will celebrate their _'being together-ness'._" He made hand gestures and motions, he even tried to depict two holographic people celebrating Valentine's Day with his Lantern ring.

But, his explanation only seemed to confuse me further.

I raised a very arched eyebrow.

"Ok, you know what… Come with me." He took off down the hallway towards the direction Batman was heading, back to the Core. I followed suit.

We reached the Core and Hal lowered himself to the ground and started to walk over to the teleporter control panels where J'onn was furiously typing at.

"Hey, bud, do me a quick favor and shoot Diana and I down in Central."

I glided over silently towards pad number one.

"Oh, don't forget to change to civvie clothes!" Hal shouted to me from J'onn's side.

I spin and attain the civilian clothing I wore the day before. All my armor and weapons are in its own pocket dimension, tucked away safely from magic and any other force known to man and god.

I wait for J'onn to beam me down.

A bight light flashes and the next time I blink, I'm in a janitor's closet…

A few seconds later, Hal's civilian figure forms to the left of me.

"Sorry about this…" he briefly looked around the room filled with cleaning supplies. "This was the only place we could be beamed down in Central City without being noticed. We're at the Wallman's work place."

I always knew Wally was a scientist who worked in Central, but I didn't know what building he actually preformed his work in.

I must have given him yet another confused look because he explained himself further, "You know… Star Labs…?"

Oh, so that's where he works when he's not busy with League business.

"Come, lets go explore V-Day in Central City!" he opened the closet door and we silently walked out. There was an eerie silence in the building, we hadn't run into anyone.

"Why isn't anyone working? Don't they have matters to attend to?"

"Oh, its Valentine's remember? Most of the workers have _better things _to do." He smirked playfully. "Besides, this is the most laid back wing in Star Labs! They don't have to worry about their bosses getting on their case."

I was determined not to make a face at his comment that I didn't understand. For some reason, I feel so _naïve…_

We walk leisurely out of the lobby doors of Star Labs. The woman behind the counter didn't bat an eyelash.

"Ahhh… So!" he looked at me with eager eyes, "Where would the princess like to go for Valentine's?" he smirked a playful smirk.

"Well… I still don't understand Man's World's customs, so I was hoping that this _excision _would explain at _least_ this holiday to me."

"Oh, yeah… that right!" he snapped his fingers together and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes not bothering to hide the smile that creped onto my face.

As we continued walking into town, there seemed to be a lot of couples who were together walking up and down the streets hand in hand.

I looked at a certain two who were close together, looking at a chocolate store pointing through the glass at some of the little sweets. The woman had dark raven hair and bright blue eyes. The man had dark black hair too, but grey blue eyes. For some odd reason, they seemed to stick out in my mind.

"See something you like?" Hal looked in my direction, he spotted the couple who could easily be Bruce and I, if only he could be more Bruce than Batman.

"Oh…" he must have understood. I would never be able to admit to anyone, but Hal recognized it without any words being spoken.

"C'mon, I'll show you the best part of Valentine's Day." He guided me into the small chocolate store, he brought me to the glass, "Pick a few, my treat." His rare warm smile appeared on his face.

The situation wasn't awkward at all. I just saw it as two friends, enjoying themselves on a holiday. He wasn't _'hitting on me', _or so Clark always says he does. He was simply being a good friend, not a teammate, but a brother.

_"Watch Tower to Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, there seems to be a situation in Argentina. Please report immediately. Watch Tower out." _

J'onn's monotone voice pulsed through my ears, by the way Hal flinched, he must have heard it loud and clear too.

I stood up from my bent position looking at the delicacies placed in neat arrangements. I could hear Hal sight from behind me.

He place a gentle hand on my shoulder, "Come Diana, its time for work again…" we both weren't excited to go.

As we walked out of the little store and back towards Star Labs, Hal suddenly spoke up, "Don't worry, Di, I _promise _you that I'll buy you a box of chocolates." There was that warm smile again.

I look down at my feet, I try to hold back the small smile, but it still finds a way to my lips.

I hope one day, he'll find someone who will forever make him smile like that.


	5. Prologue 4

**_Author's Note:_**

Hi everyone! I hope you're all enjoying this little one shot series! So sorry that I haven't updated this one in a while, and if you've been reading this since chapter one, I think I stated that this story is towards the bottom of my list of what I will update first. So really, this one is just like if I have the time. And I have the time so the outcome of that is the update!

So I'm pretty sure that you get the point when I do a little "_time skip_" before the ending. I'm hoping that most of you guys will get what "_happened_" over the two lover's night. *hint hint* lol, ok I'm just saving the *cough cough* details *cough cough* for their "_first time_" if ya know what I'm talking about *wriggles eyebrows*. Because of that, I will be making this series rated M.

**_DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. I LOVE BMWW. BUT SADLY, I DON'T OWN THEM._**

* * *

**_Prologue 4_**

* * *

"Bruce, why can't we just be normal for once? We dedicate our lives to protecting the world, people must realize that we too need to take a break! What about you, huh? Don't you get tired of only sleeping three hours every five days? Getting beat up from goons? Tell me Bruce."

I can't take it anymore. I've been apart of the Justice League for an entire year now, the constant nagging from the media, not being able to be alone with Bruce, saving the world on a _hourly _basis. I'd think I would have gotten used to the demanding job, but it has only gotten worse.

"Diana, its part of the job description. I decided that you'd be perfect for the founding seven because you have the heart of a true warrior. It seems to me that it was all just a cover. Maybe you need to spend some time back at the Island, get your head together. You're clearly not the same woman I chose for this position."

His gruff voice belonged to Batman. Recently, all I've been seeing is Batman. Where did my beloved Bruce Wayne go?

His very direct comment stung, it burned. I took a step back, it felt like I just received a blow from Cheetah. But I won't let it show that it actually hurt.

"Fine, if you believe that I don't belong on this team anymore, then have it your way. I resign."

I rip out the comm. from my ear and drop it to the ground. No more.

I turn my back towards him and walk away from the Dark Knight. I make my way towards the Watch Tower's Core, ignoring any comment that I passed my way. I'm done.

"Hey Di, what's the matter?"

Wally speeds in front of me, I just simply push him aside.

"Seriously, Di? What's wrong?"

I ignore the speedster that is getting in my way. He's becoming irritating.

I continue walking over to the Zeta tubes. I type in the location for my Paris apartment. I set the location for a one time use, I'm not planning on coming back nor having anyone come to me. I erased all of my accessible locations.

Wally stands next to me, watching me.

"Di…? What are you doing?"

Wally has a concerned and horrified urgency to his voice, something that doesn't sound like it belongs. I brush off his concern and press the Zeta accelerator button, it time to go.

I fly over to the Zeta tube without a word and the teleporter takes me to my apartment's balcony. As my entire figure forms, I open the door and walk into my apartment. I throw myself onto the king sized bed and rest for the first time in what feels like forever. No more screaming, no more death, no more nagging, no more stress.

When I lie there on my bed, I realize how long it's been since I've last stepped foot in this apartment. Three months? If I recall correctly, Bruce and I were here and we… Yeah…

Then I think about Bruce, did I just make a huge mistake? Leaving the League and all that, maybe it was naïve of me to do so… No. It needs to be done, I might have exploded if I hadn't. Bruce may no longer be under the cowl, he might be gone forever, the Batman has taken over. It'll be difficult for him to take the mask off without ripping some skin in the process.

"Oh, Bruce…"

He was the last thing I thought about before falling into a restless sleep.

My eyes flutter open slightly, the light of a new day shines from the balcony. I must have left the door open last night, it swings gently in the wind.

I pull myself up and close the door. I spin and attain my civilian clothes, not that it would make much difference… People can spot me from a mile away.

I make my way down to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. I pour myself a bowl of milk and take the leftover cereal that Wally had left at my place a while ago. I eat in peace and silence. I was expecting to hear J'onn's voice blaring in my ear telling me to report to the Watch Tower immediately. But everything was dead silent. It was eerie.

I crack a smile to myself, it's quiet, its peaceful.

As I finish the cereal, I toss the dishes into the sink and walk back over to my bedroom. I pull a book off the shelf and open the door to my patio deck. I pull up one of the lounge chairs and seat myself facing the Eiffel Tower. It's a beautiful day, I wonder why I've never stopped to really enjoy the view I have.

I engulf myself in the book, I smell the air, feel the wind. Then I hear it, the screams, a monorail train has gone off its track and is hanging over the edge, if it falls, it'll collapse on top of the hospital. My natural instincts kick in and I fly over to the terror. I spin as I fly and my Wonder Woman uniform is on.

"Ok, just a quick save and it's all over. Take deep breaths, Diana, its going to be quick."

I fly faster and spot the monorail. I fly beneath it and push it up and back on the tracks. I hear the people screaming and shouting and cheering all at once. I wave as I stand atop the decommissioned monorail.

"Its over."

I fly off at the speed of sound, leaving a boom trail behind me.

Arriving back at my Paris apartment, I fly to the balcony and pull of my boots. I don't feel in the mood to twirl, that usually only works when my concentration level and mood are on a high.

I open the patio door and walk in carrying my books. I sigh, its only been twenty four hours and I still couldn't stay away from trouble.

"What's with the face, Princess?"

The deep voice shocked me, I looked over to the corner of the dark room and I could make out the figure of Bruce. He stepped out of the shadows and into sight. I turn my back on him.

"Why are you here, Bruce? Aren't you supposed to be in the Batcave or at the Watch Tower?"

I placed my boots to the side of the dresser not bothering to look back at the nocturnal man.

"I need to talk to you, Diana."

I turn my attention towards the dresser, I open the top drawer and pull out my around the house clothes. I don't care if Bruce is standing right there, he's seen me naked before.

"No, you've already had your chance."

I unbuckle my waist belt and put it to the side, on top of the dresser.

"You're acting impulsively. Make sure this is a decision you're willing to live with."

I sigh pulling off my tiara and letting my uniform drop to my ankles. I place the tiara next to my buckle. I step out of my uniform and toss it by my boots.

"Bruce, have you ever just let your mind rest? Not think about anything?"

My lover stands a good ten feet away from me. I pick up my lasso and stroke it, it starts to glow. From my position, I can see his eyes narrow, he despises the Lasso Of Truth.

I take a few more steps closer to him closing the distance between us. I still hold the lasso tightly in my grasp. Maybe this once he'll let me take him to a place where there is no worry, no stress.

I am only three feet from his Bruce Wayne mask. I'm starting to believe that its not the Batman who is the alter ego.

My bare body is now two feet from him. But I can't look him in the eyes.

"What would your mother say about your behavior right now?"

I can feel the tension emanating from his body. Its taking every ounce of his self control not to touch me. I inwardly smirk. He's getting there.

"About what? The fact that I'm at the most vulnerable state, or that I refuse to continue to be one of Earth's heroes?"

I run a hand down his perfectly tailored suit. I never knew that I could be so… seductively evil.

"Diana, I'm serious, think about what you're doing."

He remained stoic, refusing to budge.

"I am, Bruce."

I slide my hand down towards his suit's button and unbutton it. I slowly try to pull off his business suit.

"Princess…"

His gruff voice sounds like the Batman's, but the man I see before me is Bruce. I raise my head and push my body onto his, our lips crash into each other. At first, he doesn't move, then I wrap my arms around his neck.

I can feel his mind falter and the barriers fall, he slides his arms around my bare waist.

"Diana…"

He chokes out.

* * *

I wake up the next morning, bare and wrapped in a white sheet on my bed. I look over to my lover, he sleeps soundly next to me. I smile, it seems that he's found his own peace over the night.

His eyes open and these sky blue eyes look back at me.

"Princess."

"Bruce."

He reaches an arm out and rests his hand on my cheek.

"Is this what you consider '_normal', _Diana?"

My smile slightly falls, its no where close to it.

"Bruce, I have come to the realization that there is no such thing as being normal for us."

I rest my hand atop of his and slowly pull his hand off my face. I cup his large palm between mine.

"Does that mean you'll come back to work?"

I frown slightly.

"Will you _promise _to be Bruce Wayne?"

I can see the confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"

I look down at our hands, searching for the right words.

"Don't let Bruce Wayne be your mask."

He doesn't question anything, he doesn't say a word, he leans in a lays a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Anything for you, my Sun and stars."

He rest his forehead against my own, he looks into my eyes and I do the same. I smile, one that's only reserved for him.

"I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"_Promise." _


	6. Prologue 5

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi everyone! So here's my update for this little one shot-ish series! I know that this one is excruciatingly long so bare with me! But I had so much fun writing this one and I hope that you guy will enjoy it just as much!

Like always, please review, follow, and fav!

You guys are the best!

**_DISCLAIMER: I LOVE BRUCE AND DIANA, I KNOW JUST AS WELL AS YOU GUYS DO THAT IF I OWNED THEM, CLARK WOULDN'T LAY A FINGER ON DIANA._**

* * *

**_Prologue 5_**

* * *

I walk down the empty hallways of the Watch Tower, recently, that's all its been, desolate and quite. After the most recent… _incident, _most of Earth's heroes no longer want to resume work. Of course I always want to help, no matter what the world thinks of us. I have tried convincing the rest of the members to come back because if we shy away from their hate now, they'll think of us as cowards.

I sigh. Its been five years since the first time I laid eyes on my one true love, just thinking about him reminded me. All he's been doing lately is work. There's no time for anything else, there's no time for young Richard, there's no time for Bruce Wayne, there's no time for me. These times are tough, and he's not handling it very well.

The empty Watch Tower makes me think about how it was before we recruited all of the other Leaguers, when it was just the seven of us who believed in uniting as one. I guess in some ways its nice not to have everyone around, yes the Tower is more than enough room, but when you're dealing with metahumans twenty four seven, and that'd include me, you need a lot of space. For a moment, I forget about everything and just smile at where my thoughts took me. It's been a while since I could say that I've just relaxed, well, as relaxed as a superhero off duty an get. I know what it's like trying to give up the uniform, but Bruce is always going to be there to shove it back on… Well, I just hope he'll still be around.

A flash of red speeds by (pun intended) and its what breaks me from my thoughts. "Hey, Di! How you doing?" He's holding a platter of food, more food then usual. If I recall correctly, Bruce had to monitor his eating habits or the rest of the Justice League wouldn't have food for the next few days. But since most of the League is gone, for now, Wally's been able to eat to his heart's content.

"Hey Wally, I'm doing just fine, thank you." I smile pleasantly at him, I can always smile when he's around. "Oh, yeah," He shoves some more food in his mouth, "Brucey boy wants to talk to you, he's in the Hall." Wally started to lick the cheese off his fingers, I assumed he was eating those Cheetos. "Thanks Wally, I guess I'll be headed there now." He gives me one last smirk before speeding off. I look down to my boots and shake my head trying to suppress the grin that's sneaking up on me, some people just never change…

After a few more silent moments of walking, I finally reach the Core. There's only a few members walking around, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and J'onn. Well, J'onn's not really walking, he's floating. Its so unusual to see the Core so abandoned, I try to push the thought to the back of my head.

I continue on to the hallway just to the left of the huge monitors, I fly down the hallway reaching the huge doors in a few seconds. I reach up to the door's handle, but before I could push it open, I freeze. I didn't really think about what Bruce was calling me here for. Am I in trouble? I hate fighting with him, but recently, we couldn't go a day without having some kind of argument. Sadly, its been more common. I sigh bracing myself with what's coming. I sigh and open the door…

When I walk in I see Batman's chair turned towards the huge glass wall, I do believe he's looking down on Earth. I can't see him past the chair's long and wide backrest so I slowly approach him. I don't say anything, but a giggle breaks the silence. I stop on my tracks, I'm sure that Bruce can hear my heel's clicking, but he hasn't noted my presence. But the giggle? I'm one hundred percent certain it's a sound that would _never _come from his throat. This time, I continue on slowly, when I reach his chair and peer around it, I see Bruce with the biggest smile on his face. He's looking down at the child in his lap.

I stop directly in front of the chair watching them play around, I must admit, its quite adorable. I smile, "Bruce, what is Richard doing up here?" I look at them, he had his cowl pulled off and the young boy was playing around with his cape. Bruce looks up, he still holds his tender face, "Dick wanted to stay here with you, Diana. He begged me last night, but you were cleaning up after the tsunami in Mexico." There's a little glint in his eyes, I'm pretty sure Richard wasn't the only one who wanted to spend some time with me.

It's a relief that Bruce is willing to put down the cape and cowl for a little while, I've notice the distance that's been increasing between the little family they have managed together. It's only been six months, but they look so comfortable together. I realized that I've been silent for a little too long, "Oh, yes, of course!" I take a step forward and look into the bright glistening blue eyes of Richard. "Didi!" he reaches his arms and hands out toward me with excitement.

I always love the nickname that he gave me, when he says it, my heart melts. I bend down slightly to pick up the little bundle of joy. Yes, I know he's seven, but I can still baby him. He wraps his arms around my neck as I carry him. I look back at Bruce who now looks utterly exhausted, I wonder how much trouble the little boy caused. As far as I know, Alfred has been taking more breaks than usual. Hehe, that smart man, he knows how to get to the Batman when he needs to.

"Bruce, would you like to join us? I'm certain the world can live without Wonder Woman and Batman for just a few short hours." I gently smile at him, I hope he doesn't decline, I too want to spend time with him. Bruce sighs with a small smile on his face, I can't help but notice it. He slowly pushes himself off his chair and I make my way out of the Hall. He had pulled the cowl over his head, "Richard, we're going to-" "Didi, I told you to call me Dick." The young boy lifted his head off my shoulder to look at me, he was giving me a stern face, or maybe it was a glare, but either way, it was adorable. "Dick, We're going to leave the Hall room now, I need you to call Bruce Batman, ok?" I give him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I know, _Batman _told me already." He had a goofy grin on his lips.

I lean in and rub my nose on his, he giggles and pushes my forehead away. Bruce comes around from behind me to open the extremely large doors, I walk through nodding once at him.

"Didi, where are all the other heroes?" His little head whips around in all directions probably looking for them. I don't know how to explain this to him, I bite my lower lip. "Dick, they're on vacation right now, they'll be back." Batman says with very little emotion to his voice. The young boy quickly goes silent.

As we walk down the hallway in silence, I feel the need to say something. "So, Richard, what would you like to do?" I sway him slightly in my arms. I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a mother, if its like this, I want children of my own one day. Richard looks at me with an exasperated face, he can make all these faces, but they have no effect on me, they're just too delightful! I can't help but giggle. "Its Dick, and I was hoping…" he started but trailed off looking down. I try to catch his gaze again, but he's fiddling with his fingers, "I was hoping that you'd teach me how to fight?" I could hear Bruce's breath hitch, I was slightly surprised.

"Umm, If Batman will allow it…?" I look over to the gloomy man beside me, "No." was his quick and simple response. "Awww! But Bruuuuaaatman!" Richard caught himself before he could continue, good thing for him, he might have made the situation worse. "No is no, Dick." Bruce didn't even bother to look over at us. "Humph…" was Richard's response to that.

The three of us made it back to the Core, Dinah and Oliver are still standing over at the monitor, J'onn isn't here anymore though. I put two and two together and realized that Dinah and Oliver can't know about Richard, they don't know who Batman is under the cowl. "Hey Diana! Wh-!" Dinah was running up to me but stopped completely in her tracks. I think that the sight before her would make anyone astonished. "Hi, Dinah." I smile back at the blonde. "Didi, is that Black Canary?" the young boy whispers in my ear, he shyly looks over at the woman who's approaching now. "Yes," I respond back.

"Who's this?" Dinah gives me a smirk looking over at Richard, then to Bruce, then finally back to me. I raise an eyebrow at her, "This is…" I ponder to think for a moment, "Robin." I recall Richard telling me that his favorite bird was a robin because his mother called him that when he was swinging on the trapeze. He even showed me all his acrobatic moves about a week ago, and I would completely agree with his mother, he was a bird flying gracefully.

"Robin?" Canary questioned. Bruce didn't say a word, Richard had a grin plastered on his face, "Yup!" the youngster said popping the p. "Well, then little bird, are you the next generation of the Batman?" She said with equally as big of a grin as Richard. Bruce probably has steam coming out of his ears, "No, he is not, and if you would excuse us, but we have matters to attend to." Batman said, making it crystal clear that it was the end of the conversation. "Let's go Diana." He pulled on my elbow. "Ok, well, I'll see you around Diana!" I was dragged by Bruce, but I could still feel Canary's smirk on my back. "Batman, where are we going?" Richard questions, but he doesn't get an answer. "Go to the second teleporter." I walk over to the second teleporter pad and stand on it while Bruce goes over to the control panel and starts to type things in. Within a few seconds, I see the light around me flash and I hold Richard closer to me.

* * *

The next time I blink, I see the interior of the Batcave. I walk off the pad and move forward towards the supercomputer. "Ok, Richard, I'm going to put you down." I place him gently on the floor and he runs up to the computer's chair and starts to spin himself around and around in it. I wonder if he'll change Bruce to be a better person, well, less gloomy I should say.

Just as I was thinking of him, Batman showed up in a flash of light from the teleporter. He walked off ripping his cowl from his face. I lean against the supercomputer's dash, "What's wrong, Bruce?" I cross my arms across my chest, "I know there's something, don't deny it." Richard kept spinning ignoring our little conversation. "The media. Who the hell do they think they are?" I must admit that I'm slightly intrigued by his tone of voice, I could swear it was bordering the fine line of whining. I lightly smirk, "Well isn't Bruce Wayne one of those _'media'?" _He pinches the bridge of his nose, "I _realize _that, Diana, but you know I have to keep up appearances." He argues back. "Yes, appearances, _Bruce," _I enunciate on _his _name, "You're parents named you Bruce, not Batman, and recently, _Bruce Wayne_ hasn't showed up to his _very important _functions." I'm starting to lose my temper with him. "You've been keeping tabs on Bruce Wayne?" He questioned raising a curious eyebrow. "Of course, if I didn't you wouldn't have donated to the Children's Cancer Treatment Center a few days ago. And trust me love, you wouldn't have wanted to forget that…" I step closer to him resting my arms on his shoulders, I can feel him slide his hands on my waist.

"EWWWWW!" I completely forgot about our little audience, "Didi! Bruce! Not in front of me!" He puts two hands out in front of him like he's trying to block us out of the picture. Bruce looks away, its adorable when he's embarrassed, or I think that's what it was. I smile at the little boy who's quite obviously uncomfortable, "Ok, ok, we won't…" I reassure him pulling out of Bruce's grasp and walking over to the seven year old.

"So Richard, what would you like to do today?" I pause for a second, "That excludes me teaching you how to fight." I hear him huff, I gently smile at his adorableness. Then he beams at Bruce and I, "Lets go get icecream!" he squeals. "Ok, that's fine. I think its time for Bruce Wayne to see the daylight." I glance over my shoulder at him.

"Didi, Didi, Didi! Do that twirly thingy!" Richard was practically jumping up and down in his seat. I raise a hand trying to calm him down, "Ok, ok." I stand up straighter and concentrate to the place where my civilian clothes are located, which is back in Paris. I think about the exact outfit I want to wear and then I float, I bring my arms around me then spin a few times. When I slow down and land, my Diana Prince clothes are on me. There is a few moment of silence then, "That. Is. So. AWESOME!" Richard stood up on the chair and did a front flip before landing on his feet with his hands in the air.

I giggle at his behavior, "Ok, little Robin," I said while ruffling his hair when walking past him, "Let's get going or it'll be too late to go get icecream." I love icecream, it was one of the first foods I had in Man's World. "Yaaay!" Richard screamed before running up the stairs leading to the Wayne Manor. I couldn't help but shake my head, kids…

Bruce comes up from behind me as we walk up the stairs, "You're good with kids." He complimented flatly, "Well, I'm trying." I smile looking forward, "I hope to have my own one day." It doesn't take the world's greatest detective to figure out the hidden meaning behind my words, but he stays silent. After a few years, you get used to no responses.

We reach the top of the staircase, "I have to go change, get Dick and wait for me in the garage. We'll take the Bentley." With that, he walks off down a different corridor.

"Richard? Come on, we'll wait for Bruce in the garage!" I speak to the walls, he's playing one of his Hide and Seek games. "Richard!" I rest my hands on my hips, "Well then… I guess you don't want to go get icecream…" I taunt him while I slowly start to walk the opposite direction of the garage. "I'm here! Let's go!" I see the little bird fly from the second floor, swing from the chandelier, do a double, then land gracefully on his two little feet. I'll always wonder how he does that.

He runs over to me and grabs my hand pulling me along with him to the garage. He opens the doors then turns on the lights and pulls me to the Bentley car parked by the door. He finally releases my hand and opens the passenger door for me, how sweet, "Thank you, fine gentleman." I curtsy to him a little over dramatically then step inside the car. Richard closes the door for me, shortly after I hear him open his own door and jump in losing it behind him. We sit silently for a minute before Bruce hops into the car dressed in his Bruce Wayne _'costume'. _

He starts up the car and he drives us out of the garage without rush. I still can't get used to his dramatic driving habits, when he drives the Batmobile, its crazy, but when he drives in his 'Bruce Wayne form', its so… normal that its eerie. Of course I'll never say anything, but that's always been something I've thought about.

* * *

Bruce pulls up the car on the side of a road directly in front of an icecream parlor, apparently, its Richard's favorite. Bruce gets out and pulls on his shades, I step out and everyone down the road stops and stares. No matter what I dress in, even if it's just plain civilian clothing, I'm always spotted out. Richard jumps out of the backseat and runs up to me, I bend down and pick him up. Little Robin has always been shy, I sometimes wonder how the popularity and fame of being Bruce Wayne's surrogate son will change him.

Of course people start to pull out their phones and take pictures, I'm certain this is going to be on the front page of every newspaper by tomorrow morning. All I'll say is that having no privacy is a price I'm willing to pay to stay with Bruce.

Said man walks directly next to me after opening the door to the little icecream store. Just like the people on the sidewalk, the people in the store completely just gape at me, well the men do. The women gape at Bruce. Wonder Woman, or Diana Prince if preferred, has been dating Bruce Wayne for nearly a year now, well that's what the media thinks. Bruce and I have been dating for three years, December would make it four. I try to ignore the cameras in our faces and the stares directed our way, how Bruce deals with it, I'm not sure. Sometimes I just think that he avoids his playboy façade because of all the attention.

As we walk up to the counter where all the icecream is on display, I put Richard back down. He presses his face up against the cool glass that incase the sweet delicacies. Bruce slides his hand into mine and I give him a light tender smile, he gives me that so utterly fake naughty-playboy smirk. It annoys me when he does that, just to _'keep up appearances', _that's what he'd say. I squeeze his hand a little too tight, hope he got the message.

"Richard, do you know what you want?" I look down at the boy, he has stars in his eyes, I can tell he's in his own heaven. "Yeah… Can I get mint?" He looks up at me like he's begging. I guess he hasn't gotten used to the fact that Bruce could get him anything he wants. "Of course, Richard. And Bruce, wh-" I was cut off by the little bird, "Bruce always gets strawberry!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but notice the _real _smile that graced my beloved's lips. "Diana?" Bruce asked with a slurry voice, I held back the grimace, "Oh, just chocolate," I tell him, "It's my favorite." I squeeze his hand again.

He strides a few feet over to the counter, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baker." He says to the elderly man and woman sitting behind the cash register. "Why hello Bruce, its wonderful seeing you again." The old woman replies back to him, it sounds like they know each other. I wonder how many times they actually come here.

"The normal for Richard and I, my girlfriend here wants chocolate." He tells them with a gentle smile, one that I'm positive is completely real. "Your girlfriend?" The elderly woman sounds surprised. I'm standing away from the counter watching Richard look at all the frozen wonders. "Love, come and meet Mrs. Baker." He looks over at me and extends an arm. I grab Richards hand and pull him with me against his will. Bruce wraps a protective arm around my waist. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Baker, I'm Diana Of Themyscira, or Diana Prince if you prefer." I dip my head slightly showing politeness. "Oh Brucey, you're a lucky man!" The elderly woman swats her had at him, "Wonder Woman as your girlfriend!" She smiles at us, but looking especially at me.

When I'm around this woman, I feel so warm and fuzzy, its hard to explain.

"If you ever have difficulties with this boy, just call me, I'll set him straight." She glares at Bruce and he just chuckles, it was forced, I could hear it. "Oh no, Mrs. Baker, he's pretty well behaved." I glance over at him.

Mr. Baker comes back over with three bowls of icecream in hand, he puts them on the counter and slides them over, "Its on us, Bruce. Enjoy." The old man smiles at us, I'm just glad that there are still good people in this cruel world. "No, no, I insist." Bruce pushes a hundred dollar bill at them. "We can't take your money, spend it on your son." Mrs. Baker tells him. "Please?" I give them puppy dog eyes. The elderly woman sighs and picks up the bill and places it in the register. "Keep the change." Bruce says while walking away indicating that he doesn't want to hear it.

Mr. and Mrs. Baker just shake their heads, "Thank you," I tell them both, "You just saved me a lot of grief." I smile at them handing the icecream cup to Richard and pushing him to go sit with Bruce, he runs off. "Where on Earth did our young Bruce pick you up, darling?" Mrs. Baker wonders out loud. I beam at them, "In the stars," I say before walking over to my love and the little baby bird.

I sit down next to Bruce, I notice that there are paparazzi, interviewers, journalists, and media crew here to watch us eat icecream. How ridiculous, do people have a life?

"Would you like to try, love?" Bruce asks me holding a spoonful of light pink colored icecream. "Of course, beloved." I say opening my mouth for him, he slides the spoon in and I close my lips, the taste is heavenly. It must have shown on my face, "Mr. and Mrs. Baker make their icecream by hand!" Richard exclaims shoving mouthful after mouthful of the frozen treat into his mouth.

After a little while of playful bantering between Bruce and I, and talking to Richard about his school, we finished our icecream. We waved goodbye to the elderly couple and let back to the Bentley, the ride back was silent but Bruce and I held hands. Its was getting late by the time we arrived back to the Manor and by then, Bruce wanted Richard to head to his room.

"Didi…" he whined with his hands in the air wanting me to pick him up, again. For a seven year old, he acts and looks much younger. "Ok…" I sigh bending down and lifting the boy up. "I have to put you back down little Robin, you need to go to sleep now." I say while smiling at him. He look at me hesitantly then turns back around to look at Bruce who was sitting on the couch already looking at his laptop, he must be looking at the most recent crime file that he's going to check out for the night. The young boy bit his lower lip and leaned in towards my ear and cupped his mouth whispering, "Can you tuck me in? I don't want to Bruce to think of me as a little kid. I'd never ask him to do that, but I miss being tucked in by mami." I still think that its absolutely adorable when he has little lisps on his r. His first language wasn't English, but I can relate, English wasn't my first language either.

I nod my head and we walk out of the living space and up the grand staircase to Richard's extremely large room. I open the door and I hear Bruce following behind me, he's keeping distance, but he's there. I decide to ignore him and let him watch.

"Ok, little Robin, in the nest you go." I say while gently placing him on the bed. He has already brushed his teeth and changed a while ago, he's wearing his Batman pajamas. I think its sweet that Richard still idolizes the Batman even though he knows that Bruce is the man under the cowl, I wish he'd see it the same way however.

"Didi, are you going to marry Bruce?" I'm not sure where the question came from, or what made him think of that, but it wasn't something I though he'd ever ask. "Well…" I blush, "If he asked me, I would say yes." Richard gleams, his sapphire eyes sparkle brighter than any star I've seen, "You know that Bruce already bought a ring?" Now that, I wasn't expecting. "What?" He nods his head rapidly, "Yeah! He's just trying to figure out what he's going to say and when! Tell me when he asks you ok? I want to be the first to know!" I can't help but hug the little boy, if I had a child, I would want him or her to be exactly like Richard. "Didi?" He asks, he sounds confused. "I'll tell you." I tell him, letting him go and sitting up.

"Ok, lights out now, its late." I tickle him on the stomach, he squeals, "Didi! I'll go sleep now!"

"OK pic Robin, luminile. _(Ok little Robin, lights out.)_" I tell him in his native tongue. He smiles and asks me, "Veţi fi înapoi în curând, dreapta? _(You'll be back soon, right?)" _I lean over and kiss him on the forehead, "Desigur. _(Of course.)" _

I pull the cover up on top of him and pull the lamp's switch on the nightstand next to his bed. The light goes out and I walk silently to the door, I stop, "Noapte buna, iubito pasăre. _(Goodnight, baby bird.)" _I whisper before closing the door behind me. I don't bother with Bruce, besides, he's going to be out all night either patrolling or at the Watch Tower making up for lost time.

I continue to his room where I'll sleep for the night.

* * *

I wake up, I look at the alarm clock beside me, its only 2:56am. I barely got five hours of sleep, well its way more than Bruce gets. Oh yeah, Bruce, I look beside me hoping that he was there, but I know better than to get my hopes up, he's not here. I roll out of bed and decide to go to the Cave, maybe he's at least back from his nightly excursions. I pull on a robe that I hung in his dresser and silently make my way down the stairs and long hallways till I get to the grandfather clock, I yawn when I turn the hands to 10:47. The clock slides and I walk down the stairs, I almost trip down the last three.

To my luck Bruce is here, sitting at the supercomputer reading files. I float up to him and wrap my arms around his neck feeling his Kevlar armor. "Diana, what are you doing up?" He doesn't bother to pull back the cowl, he continues to type. "I was hoping you were in bed, I seriously need you." It's the truth, I need him because lately, he hasn't been here. "Not now, I'm working. I spent enough time with you and Dick earlier, I need to work now. I've put it off for too long." I stand up straight and turn the chair around so that he can face me, "Bruce Thomas Wayne is the man I feel in love with, I don't seem him anywhere." I snap.

He glares daggers at me before he does something I don't expect. Bruce leans forward and kisses me, I can feel all the emotion behind it, the pain, the anger, the love, the passion. Everything. I kiss him back with equal amount of emotion. We fall to the ground and he continues to kiss and ravage me. He trials his lips down my neck and reaches to untie the knot on my robe. In his kisses, I can feel his need, its so strong its overwhelming. But I think that Bruce needs me.

* * *

(A/N: Ok, so I'm gonna skip the 'juicy part' ((eww such a perv, lol)) for now because I'm saving it for their 'first time' if ya know what I mean.)

* * *

This time, I wake up in the arms of my love on the extremely cold hard ground of the cave. Why couldn't he have waited just a few seconds for me to move our bodies over to the training mats?

I look at his face, and I once again see that peace that I see so rarely. It brings a tender smile to my lips.

Bruce's eyes open revealing these loving blue-grey orbs, "I never knew you loved kids, Diana." It surprised me for those to be the first words out of his mouth, "Well, I have grown on these children, it was here on Man's World when I first lay eyes on a baby, no less a child." He gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen from him, I don't know where it comes from, or why he did it, all I know is that I wish he smiled like that more often. He leans in and kisses me again, I don't hesitate to respond back. He finally pulls away for air and I have to do the same. He looks me directly in the eyes, light and bright blue clash, I feel every emotion a human and god can feel all at once. I think it knocks the air out of me.

"You know that I'll marry you one day, right?" Bruce asks me with longing and hope in his eyes, those two things I've never seen on his face before, it makes him look vulnerable, so fragile that I want to protect him. But as he searches my face for an answer that doesn't lie there, I see his hope start to fade. That's when I have to mentally slap myself, "Yes, one day, I hope." I tell him finally. "When things clear up for both you and me, I'll ask you." I've never seen this side of him before, a side where he never shows others, it makes my heart break for some odd reason. "You'll wait for me." It was more of a statement then a question. I don't think his heart can take no for an answer. "Desigur _(Of course)" _I reply in Romani, he understands perfectly.

That sweet and tender smile that looks so out of place graces his lips again. He leans and places his forehead against mine.

"Promisiunea? _(Promise?)" _

"Promisiunea."

A promise I won't break.

"Voi aştepta pentru tine o eternitate. _(I'll wait an eternity for you.)"_


End file.
